1. Technical Field
The art disclosed herein relates to a communication device, and particularly relates to a communication device that communicates with a server.
2. Related Art
There are known image sharing services that enable many people to share images captured by image capture devices such as digital cameras. The image sharing services are provided by servers (image sharing servers) and the like. Users can use the image sharing services by accessing these servers. A communication device having a camera which is disclosed in JP 2008-236159A, for example, captures an image of a code indicating an address of an image sharing server which stores images, and accesses the image sharing server in accordance with the captured code.
A configuration in which a communication device accesses a target server (such as an image sharing server) via a portal server is also known. That is to say, according to the configuration, the communication device accesses the portal server, and the portal server accesses the target server. With the configuration, the communication device can access a desired server by accessing the portal server.
According to the configuration that enables a communication device to access a server as an access target via a portal server, the communication device does not need to manage an address of the target server. Therefore, even when an address of the target server is changed, for example, the communication device is only required to access the portal server so as to access the target server. The communication device is very convenient in this respect.